1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inverter generator, particularly to an inverter generator equipped with a generator unit driven by an internal combustion engine and adapted to limit overcurrent.
2. Description of the Related Art
One well-known inverter generator once converts the alternating current outputted by an engine-driven generator unit to direct current and then converts the direct current into alternating current of a predetermined frequency (utility frequency) by driving switching elements with a PWM signal generated using a reference sine wave of the desired output voltage waveform and a carrier. An example of such an inverter generator can be found in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H4(1992)-355672.
In such the inverter generator taught by the reference, an overcurrent limiter circuit is provided to protect the switching elements from overcurrent caused by short-circuit or inrush load. When the detected current exceeds the tolerance limit, the circuit makes a PWM signal supplied to the switching elements zero to drop the output current zero temporarily.